The present invention relates generally to an optical detection device for chemical agents, and more particularly to a unique device and method for achieving 2 and 3-dimensional discrimination of chemical agents with high signal-to-noise detection.
Current chemical agent waveguide detection devices are designed to monitor the absorption changes of light when the waveguide is immersed in a sample with a chemical agent. Such waveguide detection devices are relatively insensitive because they rely only on absorption changes of light in order to discriminate between chemical agents and because the amplification is by electronic means, which are subject to noise interference.